Have Yourself a Merry Christmas
by SilverShade499
Summary: (Name is work in progress) It's the holidays and it's about time the Sonic Gang went on a vacation! Join them, as they travel to the Snowy Mountains to settle down and relax. Nothing could possibly go wrong... Right? -Contains 3 fan characters and is told from one's perspective. Rating may change in later chapters-
1. Prologue

Ahh, Christmas! The time of year everyone is happy! Music in the air, Christmas lights shining, pies and cookies on the tables, celebrating with family and friends, and Mistletoe deciding every love-birds' fate! However... The living room of Tails' house wasn't quite looking up to par. I was sitting on one of his many couches with everyone else; Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Marissa and Emily, while Tails was in his lab- as usual. He's always hiding there. I wish I could have gone with him, but the twin-tailed fox refused, leaving me with..._ the others_. 

Oh, right! Introduction! Hi there, my name is Marian. My sisters, Marissa and Emily, call me "Mari". I have blonde hair, blue eyes and I'm everything Marissa is not- I'm not curvy, attractive, annoying, stubborn, flirty, and all that jazz. I have no figure, not a single guy has ever tried to ask me out (well, at least not any that were actually worth spending time with) I do my best not to ramble, I never side with those I do not trust, and I have very few people I legitimately call "friends"; those being Tails and Amy. 

Tails because he's the only one who fully understands my problems and rambles, and Amy because she has been the nicest person to us this far. I'm pretty sure that Marissa and Rouge were getting along great. Emily seemed to have made friends with Cream pretty easily. So why is it so hard for me make friends? "You're not social enough!" Miranda would tell me. Well whatever floats your boat, but I'm not buying. Who cares anyway? I'm better off alone. 

Getting back to the story at hand ,there are four couches. Yes, _four_. Two can hold four, and the second pair will hold two, three at most. Sonic and Amy had taken up one of the smaller ones as they were cuddled together to keep warm. Marissa, Emily, Knuckles and Rouge took a longer one while Silver and Blaze sat whispering on the other love-seat. Leaving Cream, Shadow and I on the fourth. I sat dead center, with Cream on my left and the dark hedgehog on my right. This couch faced Sonic and Amy's. A rectangular glass coffee table stood a foot off the ground. What I can't seem to figure out is why a two-tailed fox, who lives _alone_ I might add, need four couches? Does _everyone_ come over to his place during the holidays?

Speaking of the little guy, the orange kitsune sprinted out of his lab with a colored piece of paper. "Sonic! Sonic!" he yelled as he made his way to the two love-birds. He began bouncing in place like a four year old who just saw Santa flying over their house. "Look, look, look, look!" The paper was almost shoved into the blue blur's hands. A moment of silence as his bright green eyes scanned the paper, reading the words that were apparently on the opposing side that I had no access too.

"Aw, dude!" Sonic gasped in awe. "How'd ya get that?"

Tails beamed, "Well, remember that Inventor's Fair? I won the contest and they said I would 'receive your prize through mail'." He gestured to the paper.

"Nice job, bud! So who are ya taking?"

Another beaming answer from the kitsune, "Everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what ya think! Write a review, PM me, or... whatever you feel like doing.<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 1

** HEY GUYS! Let's hope ****_this_**** turns out better than the previous... ^^''**

**Two days later...**

**Location:** Come On Inn, Snowy Mountains

**Time:** 12:00 p.m. (Noon)

**Mood:** Curious, Excited, and **_COLD_**

"This is gonna be a fun vacation!" Amy exclaimed. We just arrived at the Come On Inn in the Snowy Mountains. This was the prize Tails was talking about. It was a three day, two night, all expenses paid stay and unlimited access to the whole mountain range. He could bring up to 15 friends for free, any others was a $20 fee. Luckily for us we only have 12. Knuckles suggested we bring the "Chaotix", I believe it was, to get our 15 max, but everyone declined. The plane ride was loud and somewhat crowded, (thank Solaris for G.U.N.'s private jet) but it was relatively short in time. So here we are.

I must admit, this place was huge. The first floor was kinda merged into one big room, excluding the kitchen that was separated buy a sitting bar. The living room contained a fireplace along multiple love seats and recliners and what seemed like a 55 inch television mounted on the wall. The ceiling, if I am to estimate, was 12-14 feet high. Along the front and back walls were a series of rails. Behind the rails I could make out doors, to bedrooms I assumed. The dining area had a rectangular cherry wood table that stood on four thin legs, with 15 chairs-of what looked like oak- pushed neatly underneath. Upon the table were two vases of daisies and poppies. Odd flower mixture if you ask me.

"It's beautiful," Cream sighed. I heard one of those really girly squeals and saw Amy and Cream do the typical girl thing._ This'll be a long three days..._ We all left our bags by the door and began exploring. Blaze, Silver and I took the top floor while everyone else browsed the bottom. Like my prediction in the previous paragraph, the doors behind the railings were indeed doors that led into rooms. Each room I entered contained two twin-sized beds and two small dressers. In between each bed was a single night stand that carried a pair of matching lamps and an alarm clock.

I found my way downstairs and saw that my twin and younger sister were browsing the kitchen. That's 'Rissa for you. Food addict. The kitchen, I must admit, was beautiful. Dark stained cabinets, ivory counter tops, and silver appliances. The sink had a matching silver faucet. Absolutely beautiful. I joined Marissa's side to find Amy opening cabinet doors. They were full of various foods and other hidden appliances. "What are you looking for?" I asked them. The pink one told me she was just browsing. So I left them to do so.

I was now headed toward the living room. Sonic and Tails sat in the recliners closest to the unlit fireplace, whispering too low for my ears to hear correctly. If I was to guess, he'd said something like "I just want to, ya know? Do something out of the box while still being myself..." or something along those lines. If I was to guess, I'd say he's planning something for his over excited girlfriend. But it's only a guess. They shared a small laugh over something I didn't hear before Tails noticed me. I look elsewhere to prevent any thought of me having eavesdropped, but I must admit I have a slow reaction time...

"S'up, Marian?" the cobalt asks. I simply shrug and fiddle with a snag in a nearby pillow cushion. Glancing up, I see Tails staring into space while Sonic seems almost worried. He stands and approaches me. I'm not use to talking to him, nor do I enjoy it. Every other sentence is either sarcasm or a taunt. When will he quit the heroic act? Does he _ever _show any kind of vulnerable state of mind? Now that I think about it, we didn't even talk that often. I had a feeling this was going to get awkward... for me anyway.

"Hey," Sonic whispered when he got next to me, "you're a girl close to her age, maybe you can help me." Oh great, he's asking for advice. Something involving his girlfriend no doubt. "I really want to get Amy something for Christmas, but I'm not sure what I should get her. What do you suggest?" How'd I know?

I wasn't sure how to respond at first. The only thing that came to mind was, "You're asking _me_ to help _you_ pick out a Christmas gift for your overly obsessive and excitable girlfriend?" but that was rude, so I refrained from speaking it. Instead, "Why not ask Marissa? I'm not much help considering the fact that I don't even know what your relationship with her is like." That was nicer, right? He stood still a moment, contemplating his next move. Choose wisely hedgehog. I may not be "quick with the quips", but when it comes to stumping people I'm your girl.

Sonic glanced over at the kitchen, seeing Rouge join Amy and my twin. While still looking in that direction, he whispered, "Yeah, but I trust you over her. When it comes to keeping secrets, your sister's a bit of a loud mouth." True. The last time I told her a secret, the whole town knew. Never doing that again... I give a nod to confirm that I heard and understood him. A shrug followed not much sooner after that. Then a thought popped up.

"Why not ask Rouge?" I inquired, softly. "She's much better help with stuff like this." The cobalt hedgehog turned his head to look at me now.

"Please, with Rouge I'd be lucky if she keeps it from Amy. She's almost as bad as your sister."

"Cream?"

"Tried it. She's a little too young... And on top of all that, she can keep a secret, but she slips up in some way or another."

"Blaze?"

"She'd give me the same treatment you're giving me. Actually, I tried last year and I got this whole excuse of 'I don't know what girls these days are interested in' baloney, and the guys just laugh and mock me for it. You're all that's left. What do I do?"

Hm, help Sonic? or continue my life the way I want? "I hesitate to articulate in fear I may deviate upon the highest degree of accuracy." Sonic's face contorted into a confused and clueless look. I hear Tails snicker from his armchair, earning a low and almost inaudible growl. I can't help but feel a smirk growing, but I resist with all my strength.

"Yes or no?" the lovesick hero demanded.

**_Will Marian say yes? Will she say no? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z. _****(Sorry. Had to be done XD)**

**But no, really. What will she say?**

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
